Wizardly School of Ninjas
by D4RK 4NG3L
Summary: The name is Cassie Alexis Rose. My friends and I are ninjas attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Why ninjas are attending Hogwarts is, well, you'll just have to read the story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya FanFiction people! I apologize now about any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Lexy: Get on with the story already.

D4RK4NG3L: I still need to say the disclaimer.

Lexy: Fine... D4RK4NG3L doesn't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Mary Evergreen. The only thing she has is the honor of owning me, Cassie Alexis Rose. All rights go to their rightful owners.

D: Enjoy! :D

Lexy: ;P

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Mary Evergreen!" yelled Tsunade as loud as she could making the building around Konoha shake. The echoing of her voice was heard all the way in Suna.

Cassie P.O.V.

"Oh god… What the hell did she do this time?" I mumbled to no one in particular. "Huh. I guess she will be late for training."

I walked over to my closet and put my training outfit on. It consisted of a pair of black sweat pants and a green off the shoulder t-shirt with a silver tank underneath. For shoes I the traditional black ninja sandals.

Walking out the house I grabbed an apple as a snack and headed towards the training field. While I was walking I passed a hurried Mary with a scared look on her face running full out.

"Hmpf. Well it seems she didn't do anything. I wonder why she is being called like that. Maybe Tsunade needs her to run and get her some more sake. *thinks about it* yeah, that would be a reason, but still. I think I will go eavesdrop on their conversation.*evil grin* Yeah… I am going now… *people around stare at her* Damn. I was talking to myself again, wasn't I? *people nod* Damn." I then began whistling "non-mysterious-like" and walk into a near by alley and begin trailing Mary.

Mary P.O.V. (time rewind)

"Mary Evergreen!" yelled Tsunade.

'Ugh. Now what does she want. She better not want me to go get her more sake. I need to go to the train with my team.' Mary thought as she switched directions, now heading toward the hokage tower instead of the training fields.

Mary is wearing her training outfit, which consisted of black shorts and a red t-shirt that hugs her curves with the traditions black ninja sandals.

When Mary finally makes it to Tsunade's office, she doesn't bother to knock, she just opens the door.

"What the hell is this!" asks Tsunade holding up a letter.

Mary instantly recognizes the symbol on the letter. It is the Hogwarts crest.

"Um… A letter from Hogwarts."

"Yeah. I know. What the hell is that?"

"A school for witches and wizards. *gets a glare from Tsunade* Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It is a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to use magic wisely."

"Uh-huh. Now. Why the hell am I getting a letter from that place's headmaster! He says he knows you."

"Well, um, he does."

"Why? And more importantly, how? He says in the letter that he is from a different dimension."

"Well he is. You know about my kenkei genkei. Well, when I was 10… (flashb-) NO FLASHBACK! JUST TELL ME!" interrupted Tsunade before the flashback could start.

"Um. Okay. Well when I was 10 I didn't have much control over my kenkei genkei. I wanted to see new places and then when I went to bed one time, I woke up somewhere else. Apparently while I was asleep I crossed dimensions and ended up at Hogwarts. Luckily it was during summer break so it wasn't that awkward. But while I was there I found out that I was a witch. I then taught myself how to sense magic energy like I sense chakra. I went to bed again and my kenkei genkei took me to a place called Privet Drive where I met another wizard. I guess he is famous or something in that dimension. His name is Harry Potter. We hung out and became good friends. After about a month in that dimension, I fell asleep and when I woke up I was back in my own dimension in my own bed." Explained Mary.

"…Oh. Okay, then since you know about this then I will follow through with Albus' wishes."

"Huh?"

"Here. This is the letter he sent me. *Tsunade gives Mary the letter*"

Mary takes the letter and reads:

**Dear Lady Hokage,**

** I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I have sent this letter to inform you that a portal between dimensions has opened. This portal will allow things and people from one dimension to travel into another. Now although this is a major opportunity to discover knowledge from different worlds, I also believe that some individuals will use this new found access for darker purposes. I am not positive that this may happen, but I think it best that we take some precautions. But these precautions will also benefit both dimensions. By sending both ninjas and wizards and witches to the same school to learn we can achieve a bond between dimensions. Also if a ninja teacher comes we can teach the wizarding students how to be a ninja as we can teach the ninjas how to be witches and wizards. Of course the ninjas who come must have some type of magical potential. **

** Now I already know a young ninja by the name of Mary Evergreen. She came to Hogwarts by accident about three years ago. I would like to have her as a student at my school if that is alright with you. **

** To state my wishes simpler (I know my writing can get confusing. I apologize for that inconvenience) I ask for you to send some ninjas with magical potential through the dimension portal to become students of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. In addition I would also ask for you to send a teacher of the Ninja Arts as well as Miss Mary Evergreen.**

** Sincerely,**

** Albus Dumbledore **

"Oh. So it looks like I am going to be going back to Hogwarts, but this time as a student."

"Yeah, what ever. Anyway, this is your mission: I want you to check all the members of the rookie nine and the sand siblings for magical potential. Once you have done that, you and Cassie are to lead the group through Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies you all will need for the school year. There was a list of supplies needed with the letter. Also there are books and supplies here that Professor Dumbledore wants all those who are going to study from so you all won't be behind on your studies."

"Okay, but… um… how do you know Cassie has magical potential?"

"Oh, I just have a hunch that's all."

'Oh. Okay then, anyway, I guess I will take all the supplies to my house so I can pass it out there. Well bye Tsunade-sama."

"Bye Mary."

Mary leaves the room after putting all the supplies into a scroll and head towards her and Cassis's house to drop the scroll off. After that she made her next destination the training fields.

'Hopefully Kakashi-sensei won't be too mad at me because I am late. Well, at least I have a good excuse. Ha. He might not even be there yet.' Mary thought to herself while laughing a little at her inside joke.

Cassie P.O.V. (time rewind)

After Mary entered the building, I sat outside the Hokage's office room windows and began to listen in on there conversation.

"What the hell is this!" 'That's defiantly Tsunade.'

"Um… A letter from Hogwarts." 'Hogwarts? The wizarding school? Why would there be a letter from there?'

"Yeah. I know. What the hell is that?" 'A school in another dimension. Damn, she is clueless.'

"A school for witches and wizards. Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It is a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to use magic wisely." 'Or how to use magic for entirely what ever the hell they want to do with it. Hello! Is Riddle just a little woodland pixie to you! Evil purposes too you dumb ass!... She can't hear me if I am correcting slash insulting her in my head, can she?... Why the hell did I just ask myself a question?... Damn it!'

"Uh-huh. Now. Why the hell am I getting a letter from that place's headmaster! He says he knows you." 'Giant question mark.'

"Well, um, he does." 'Damn bitch never told me about no stupid headmaster dude!'

"Why? And more importantly, how? He says in the letter that he is from a different dimension." 'This is getting interesting.'

"Well he is. You know about my kenkei genkei. Well, when I was 10… NO FLASHBACK! JUST TELL ME!" 'Oh, I like flashbacks. *pouts*'

"Um. Okay. Well when I was 10 I didn't have much control over my kenkei genkei. I wanted to see new places and then when I went to bed one time, I woke up somewhere else. Apparently while I was asleep I crossed dimensions and ended up at Hogwarts. Luckily it was during summer break so it wasn't that awkward. But while I was there I found out that I was a witch. I then taught myself how to sense magic energy like I sense chakra. I went to bed again and my kenkei genkei took me to a place called Privet Drive where I met another wizard. I guess he is famous or something in that dimension. His name is Harry Potter. We hung out and became good friends. After about a month in that dimension, I fell asleep and when I woke up I was back in my own dimension in my own bed." 'What else has she not told me, damn it!'

"…Oh. Okay, then since you know about this then I will follow through with Albus' wishes."

"Huh?" 'Huh?'

"Here. This is the letter he sent me." 'I want to see the letter, too. *pouts… again*'

"Oh. So it looks like I am going to be going back to Hogwarts, but this time as a student." 'Interesting again.'

"Yeah, what ever. Anyway, this is your mission: I want you to check all the members of the rookie nine and the same siblings for magical potential. Once you have done that, you and Cassie are to lead the group through Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies you all will need for the school year. There was a list of supplies needed with the letter. Also there are books and supplies here that Professor Dumbledore wants all those who are going to study from so you all won't be behind on your studies." 'Why me? How does she know I am… uh… a witch, I guess?'

"Okay, but… um… how do you know Cassie has magical potential?" 'Thank you for asking my question bitch. I am still mad at you though *sticks tongue out*'

"Oh, I just have a hunch that's all." 'Really? A hunch? Not because you think I am strong? Wow. Thanks Granny T.'

"Oh. Okay then, anyway, I guess I will take all the supplies to y house so I can pass it out there. Well bye Tsunade-sama."

"Bye Mary."

'Shit! She is leaving. I better- Cassie you can come out now."

"Oh… Ha ha, hi Granny T." 'I am so screwed.'

* * *

Yosh! First chapter done!

Lexy: Now you just need to finish seperating all the other chapters from the whole story.

D: Don't remind me...

L: I reminded you.

D:*glare*

L: Yeah, anyway... please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!1

Lexy: Oh joy...

D: I can kill you off you know.

L: You wont do that because then you'd be killing yourself, cuz i am you.

D:... just say the stupid disclaimer already...

L: Gladly. D4RK4NG3L does not own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Mary Evergreen. She does how ever own myself. All rights go to the rightful owner. And i ain't doing this ever again. You should have people do this for you.

D: People?

L: *sweat drop* Nevermind. Enjoy...oh and all numbers that are in this chapter is D randomly pressing buttons... original right?

* * *

"Oh. Okay then, anyway, I guess I will take all the supplies to y house so I can pass it out there. Well bye Tsunade-sama."

"Bye Mary."

'Shit! She is leaving. I better- Cassie you can come out now."

"Oh… Ha ha, hi Granny T." 'I am so screwed.'

"Hello Cassie. Will you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Well you already heard about the dimension portal and everything, so I don't need to explain; well, much. The wizarding world and our world have different currency, but they do pay a lot of gold for fine gems. You know were I am heading, right?"

"You want me to make tons of precious gems and sell them in order to get a lot of gold."

"Yes. Dumbledore and I traded our money for theirs, but I still think we'll need more. I have a mission for you. I want you to get a vault at Gringotts Wizarding bank and put at least one million dollars worth of gold there for safe keeping. You never know when you might need some more money and you all will have to get robes, and I doubt you want to be unfashionable."

"Ok, but can I get my own vault too? You know what, don't answer. I will just get one for myself anyway. Well, I'm off. Chow." Cassie disappears and only a black rose is left in her place.

Mary P.O.V.

When Mary finally made it to the training field, Kakashi was already there. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, Sakura was healing a fish, and Kakashi was reading his perverted book.

"Hey! Where is Cassie?" 'It's not like her to miss a chance to fight someone.'

"She got a mission. Something to do with getting money or something. Anyway, you're late" 'yeah, and he is never late.'

"Tsunade-sama called me and gave me a mission as well."

"Oh yeah. Tsunade-sama did yell your name. Well, then I guess you are excused."

"Thanks." 'Maybe I should check and see if my team has any magical potential.'

Mary closes her eyes and concentrates on the magical energy in someone. She found it flowing along with the chakra.

'Maybe magical energy appears in someone with high chakra levels and skill. Seeing that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have magical potentials. Even Kakashi-sensei has some potential.'

Mary then begins to spar with Sakura. While Kakashi continues reading his book and Naruto and Sasuke start a glare off because they are tired from their sparring match.

Cassie P.O.V.

Going through the dimension portal wasn't very fun. It felt like your stomach was being flipped and turned over while going 100mph. When I finally landed I felt like I was going to get sick. Anyway I was at a small building called Jewels, Gems & Trade Ins. Inside there were so many different stone. And they were all extremely expensive. Cassie walked over to the sign that said trade ins.

"Um… Hello?" There was some rustling in the background, then a bang, followed by someone cursing. When the person emerged from the shadows of the door way behind the counter, holding her head, there was a woman around the age of 30 with dirty blonde hair in a bun with a bandana.

"Oh! Hello there. Welcome to Jewels, Gems & Trade Ins! What can I do for ya?"

"Um… Well, I guess I would like to trade in."

"Oh. Well let me see what you've got." Cassie puts her hand in a bag and pulls out a diamond the size of a basketball already cut. "Oh! That is really nice! Let me see how much it is. *looks through a book* Ok. It is $836,000. And that's a really good price. Oh and my name is Kathy."

"My name is Cassie. Cassie Rose. And that's not all I have."

By the time Cassie left the shop, she had become great friends with Kathy. She also left with $98,765,234,000, with a promise to come back with more precious gems.

'Okay. Now we go to Gringotts.' Cassie closed her eyes and felt the stomach turning sensation that she is oh so familiar with, and appeared in an alley across from Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Wow. That is a big building." Cassie walked up the steps and through the bronze door then the silver door to the marble entrance corridor and walked up to the head goblin dude. "Excuse me. Goblin dude. Could you help me? I would like to get a vault, or two."

The goblin looked over his desk and down at me. "You would like to get two vaults."

"Yes. One for my, um, godmother. And one for myself."

"What type?" 'This goblin is really annoying. I don't like him. He is creepy.'

"Well, my godmother just wants one that has enough room for at lease one million dollars. And I would like an old one with lots of space and security. And this isn't a joke I can pay for it."

"Alright *hands of a gold key with the numbers 913 on it* This is your godmothers key, and that will be $7,810."

"Ok.*hands over gold*"

"And this is your key*hands of a silver rod about 1 ½ inches long with the number 3 engraved on it* That would be $112,000."

"Alright *hands over gold* Could I go to the vaults to put things in them?"

"Of course. Please follow me." The goblin stepped down from his chair and motioned for me to follow him. And it was very hard not to laugh. The guy was so short. I followed him to this cart and he told me to hold on, and I did. That cart went so fast, must be by magic, and came to an abrupt stop at vault 913.

"May I see the key?" I handed him the key and he opened the vault door.

The vault was very spacious, but still just a vault. I put one million dollars into the vault and told the gobbling he could close it. Then he gave me back the key.

The cart started just as fast as before, but this time we were going down. As in straight down into the deepest part of the bank. We must have past 5 maybe 6 dragons on our way down. I felt bad. I have always been close to all animals and it just broke my heart to see such majestic creatures chained to a wall underground. They should be outside, flying high in the air, above everyone; free. Not trapped here as some form of security. Finally we reached the end of the rails. And there was a giant vault door with the letter 3 on it. The goblin told me to put the key into the hole, and I did as I was told. The door opened and there before me was the biggest vault I had every seen.

There was a small pond and waterfall inside, and plenty of space to put things. Even other door that lead to more rooms to hold specific things. The goblin did not follow me in for privacy reasons. I guess there is a rule that goblins cannot go into high security vaults like this one. I did a summoning jutsu and all types of gems, crystals, and jewels appeared. In 6 side rooms, I filled them entirely with gold. At the center of the room there was a small island with a bridge. A table made of stone was there and I placed a scroll upon it, did some hand signs, and everything in the room disappeared. I also added multiple traps and genjutsus and seals around the room to tighten the security even more.

Once I closed and locked the vault door, I put the key on a string around my neck. On closer examination, the key looked a lot like Naruto's necklace except it was a silver-ish black color.

I got back into the cart and the gobbling brought us back up to the surface. I said "Thanks" and left the building. I went back to that alley across the street and passed back through the dimension portal and arrived back at Granny T's office. (P.S. I scared the shit out of her.)

"I'm back. I got a vault. Number 913. and put one million dollars in it. As well as my own… anyway. I am going to go back to my house now because I am tired. Also. Goblins are weird. Bye" Cassie disappeared leaving a black rose behind… again.

"Huh. A gold key for a vault. Damn. She is going to kill me when she finds out she has to study 2 years of stuff in 5 weeks. Yeah… I am defiantly going on her list." Tsunade then put the key in a "safe place". (PERVERTS!... Yeah… You would be right)

When I finally got back to the house both me and Mary shared, I went straight to the luxury bath house/room. It was basically an indoor hot springs. I lit the room with scented candles that help calm the mind and body. After taking off my clothes, I stepped into the soothing hot water and began to let my tired muscles relax... That was until Mary came in to give me fucking homework, damn it.

* * *

I really do hate homework.

Mary: hey, you wrote it.

Lexy: You're right.*sharpend kunai while glaring at D4RK4NG3L)

D: Now Rose...

L: *starts chasing after D*

D: AHHHHHHH! MARY HELP!

M:Please review

D: NOT HELPING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm back. And not dead.**

**Naruto: Hey D! Can I do the disclaimer thing? Believe it!**

**D: Uh... yeah. Sure.**

**Naruto: Yeah! D4RK4NG3L doesn't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Mary Evergreen. Although, she does own the really scary person that alwasy threatens to kill me. She is really scary...**

**Cassie: NARUTO! I AM GOING TO ******* KILL YOU!**

**N: See what I mean... AHHH! DON'T HURT ME!**

**D:*sweat drop* Please enjoy the story. Also Cassie Alexis Rose is either called Cassie, Lexy, or Rose. Just if you were a little confused.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Cassie! Get your ass out of the water and start studying! We only have 5 weeks to learn 2 years worth of magical knowledge!" Mary barged into the bath house/room carrying 24 books. "These are your copies."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. How many fucking books is that!"

"Only 24. 2 books for each class except flying and apparition. Seeing that we need to learn 2 years worth."

"What are the classes we need to study?" Cassie asked getting out of the, um, bath tub/hot spring/pool.

"Oh. Only Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies."

"What the fuck! That's a lot! And what the fuck is 'Muggle Studies'!"

"I don't know read the book and find out. Just remember you only have 5 weeks to learn all of this. Good night." And Mary left the room.

"I am going to murder her in her sleep." And Cassie grabbed a random book, Potions, and went back into the water.

Mary P.O.V.

'Ok. So Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Cassie have there books and know when it is due. I just hope Cassie takes it seriously… Anyway, I have scheduled a meeting with the rest of the rookie nine and the sand sibs so I should get to the academy training facility now.'

When Mary got there, everyone was already there.

'Okay. Just concentrate and… wow. Everyone has potential.'

"Hey everyone. I held this meeting to tell all of you about a mission we are all participating in. And before any of you interrupt me, Neji, I will explain. All of you have magical potential, which means you can use magic. A dimension portal has opened between our world and the magical world. There is a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is a place where young witches and wizards go to learn how to use magic wisely. We are all going to go there and learn how to use magic and the student that go there are going to learn how to be a ninja. This is basically a precaution measure so we know how to fight witches and wizards and they know how to fight ninjas in case our enemies decide to cross through the dimension portal and invade the other world. I have already been to the wizarding world when I was younger by mistake so I have some friends there. Now, when we go to Hogwarts we will be placed in the 3rd year class because of our ages, so we need to learn 2 years worth of education in 5 weeks. Also within that time we are going to take a trip to the wizarding world to get supplies for school. When you leave please take the scroll with your name on it. That scroll contains your school books that you need to study. Any questions?"

"Do we have to study?"

"Yes Ino, we do. We don't want them to think we are stupid."

"Will there be any tests?"

"Yes. At the end of 5th year you take your O.W.L. examination, which stand for Ordinary Wizarding Level. And depending on your score you can take your N.E.W.T. examination, which means Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, at the end of 7th year. There will also be regular tests and pop quizzes given by the teachers throughout the school year. There is a pamphlet in the scroll with the school rules, dress code, conduct, and grading means, so read that too."

"Will we all be in the same group?"

"Hogwarts has 4 houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own colors, mascot, and values. Gryffindor's colors are red and gold and its mascot is a lion. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff's colors are yellow and black and its mascot is a badger. Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw's colors are blue and bronze and its mascot is an eagle. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Slytherin's colors are green and silver and its mascot is a serpent. Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, resourcefulness, and pure wizard blood."

"What does pure wizard blood mean?"

"It means that both your mother and father were a witch or wizard as well as their parents and so on. We are muggleborns because our parents weren't witches or wizards. Also a muggle is someone with no magical abilities. Any more questions? No. Okay then I will contact you when we are going to get supplies. Good luck studying."

Cassie P.O.V.

Cassie was in the library reading her Charms book for the 4th time.

'I want to go get more books. I have already finished reading these. I'll go get more tomorrow I guess. Anyway. Where the fuck is Mary?'

Normal P.O.V.

Mary walked into the library to see Cassie reading her Charms book.

'At least she is studying' thought Mary

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"At a meeting for our mission."

"And I wasn't invited why?"

"Because no one wanted you there." Mary said sarcastically, earning a glare from Cassie "Alright, fine. I didn't tell you because you already knew what I was going to say. You would have just been a distraction and the meeting would never end because you would not have ever shut up. Also you would drive me crazy from saying you were bored every 5 minutes."

"*tears up and dramatically wipes tear* You know me so well."

"Oh shut up. Anyway. How is your studying going?"

"I already read all the books 3 times, I am working on my 4th. I was thinking on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get more books to read. I need to stock up a new library. I am pretty interested in something called the Dark Arts. Although I find it odd. The have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but they don't teach you dark magic. You would think they would teach you what you are going up against so you know what is coming at you. I just find it odd."

"I bet you read over the part saying that using Dark Magic is illegal, right?"

"Actually, I didn't. I read that if you used Dark Magic and got caught you would be sent to a prison called Azkaban. I also read that if you use any of the three curses, the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperius Curse, it will send you on a one way ticket to Azkaban. I also have read that Azkaban is an inescapably fortress located in the North Sea. Dementors guard are soulless creatures considered to be among the foulest beings in the wizarding world. They are soul-sucking fiends who cause people who encounter them for too long to lose their minds. Dementors are blind and locate their prey by sensing emotions. They feed on the positive emotions, happiness and good memories of human beings, forcing them to relive their worst memories. The very presence of a dementor makes the surrounding atmosphere grow cold and dark. Besides feeding on positive emotions, dementors can perform the Dementor's Kiss, where the dementor latches its mouth onto a victim's lips and sucks out the person's soul. After such a kiss, the victim is left as an empty shell, incapable of thought and with no possibility of recovery. It is believed that existence after a Dementor's Kiss is worse than death. Some even view a dementor as fear itself. I wonder what a dementor would do if they ever encountered me?"

"I bet it would be the first time in history a dementor ever screamed for his life."

"Actually a dementor is immortal, but you could use a Patronus Charm to repel them, but you got me for that."

"I still think it would scream and run away from you."

"Anyway. I was planning to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so while I am there I will get the supplies I need for school. I just need the list. Hint. Hint."

"You know what?"

"No I don't know what. What?"

"I think we will all go get supplies tomorrow. Thanks for the idea. I am going to go send the message to everyone now. Bye." Mary runs out of the room.

"So. Now here I am talking to myself, by myself… I really need to go see a shrink."

* * *

**Yeah! Done with chapto three-o.**

**Cassie: I don't need a shrink...**

**D: Says the person sitting on a tied up Naruto.**

**N:HELP ME!**

**C: Shut up! It's his fault. he pushed me into the lake.**

**D: Spoilers Cassie! Spoilers! No I have to rewrite that!**

**C: Whatever. I'm going to get some ramen. **

**D: I'm right behind ya.*they leave***

**N:Um...Guys? Are you there? Ah, come one guys don't leave me here! RAMEN!...please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back. **

**R: You weren't gone very long**

**D: Shut up**

**R: *sticks tounge out* By the way, congrats in getting in trouble**

**Naruto: D4RK4NG3L got in trouble?**

**D: yeah. Aparently you're not suppose to write stories during you math final. My bad.**

**R: You're an idiot.**

**D: You just called youself and idiot moron.**

**R: Well you just called yourself a moron, idiot.**

**N: D4RK4NG3L does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Enjoy the story! =D**

* * *

Mary P.O.V.

Mary ran into her office room, grabbed paper and a pen and wrote a letter to everyone participating in the Hogwarts mission.

**Dear [insert name here],**

** This letter is informing you that we are going to be going to the Wizarding World to get supplies for the school year tomorrow. You will most likely getting this letter tomorrow, so I will just say today. Yeah, I think this letter is probably pretty useless because I think I will just have Tsunade yell for everyone to gather on top of the Hokage Building. Yeah, I think that is what I am going to do. Sorry for wasting your time for you to read this useless letter.  
Sincerely,**

** Mary Evergreen**

Mary summoned some slugs to deliver the useless message.

'Well that letter was a waste of everyone's time… Even mine. Good thing I didn't send it to Cassie or she would have killed me. Yeah. Good thing.'

Mary went into her bedroom and changed into a gold tank top with red short shorts and a red button up short sleeved shirt and crawled into her bed to go to sleep.

Cassie P.O.V.

After resealing all the books into a scroll, I went up to my room. It was a fairly small room. It only had a triple king sized bed, balcony, bathroom, a walk-in closet for each category: t-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, tank tops, pajamas for winter, spring, summer, and fall, dresses, pants, shorts, skirts, training gear, mission wear, shoes, high heels, boots, and ninja shoes. As well as 164'' plasma flat screen TV, a sofa, air hockey table, pool table, racing game, foosball table, refrigerator, microwave, cabinets packed with sweets, an Xbox, Wii, small library, cosmetology center filled with makeup, electronic draws filled with jewelry, a desk computer, 2 laptops, a net book, a file cabinet filled with papers and notebooks, and a giant desk with a swivel chair. A small bedroom.

I changed into her pajamas: a silk green tank top with a pair of silver silk short shorts with green silk threading, and a silver silk button-up short-sleeved shirt with green silk threading. Then I crawled into my black and silver silk bed spread canopy bed and fell asleep.

Cassie woke up from Tsunade yelling her name from atop the Hokage Building.

"Oh. What the hell does she want? Oh yeah. We're going to Diagon Alley today. Well. Time to get ready."

Cassie got up and had a chocolate cherry fiber smoothie and some milk. Went into the master bathroom and gave blessings to the porcelain gods, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and flossed. Then walking into her multiple walk-in closets, she finally gathered the right articles of clothing and accessories for a suitable outfit for the day. The outfit consisted of a red t-shirt with a gold embroidered $ sign, a gold tank top underneath the top so it showed about an inch or two at the bottom, a pair of white skinny jeans with an gold embroidered $ sign on the back pockets with gold threading, and a pair of white sneakers with gold threading and red laces. For accessories there was 7 gold bracelets, 4 on the left wrist and 3 on the right, in the first hole in her ear she has large gold hoops and in the second hole gold ruby stud earrings, as well as a gold ruby bellybutton stud. She put gold and red highlights in her black hair and tied it up into a high pony tail like Ino. Finally she put smokey gold eye shadow with red highlights on with her favorite dark cherry flavored clear lip gloss. On her way out of her room she put on her key necklace and left to go to the Hokage Building.

Mary P.O.V.

'How many times does Tsunade have to call Cassie's name. She called for her when she called for everyone to come. Then she had to call her name another 14 times and she still hasn't showed up. I don't get it. Cassie is a really light sleeper, but she can sleep through Tsunade's yells. Something is really messed up about that girl.'

"Hey Granny T. Sorry I'm late. I had to get ready." 'And the she arrives. 45 minutes late, but that's Cassie for you.'

"What ever. Now. Here is the list of the things you need to get. Now. Get off my roof!"

Normal P.O.V.

"Hai" Everyone said and the stomach turning sensation occurred and suddenly everyone was in Diagon Alley.

"Okay. We need to go to Flourish & Blotts, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Magical Menagerie, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Olivanders, Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, and the Telescope Shop. And where's Cassie?" Mary looks around and sees Cassie walking towards Knockturn Alley. She walks up behind Cassie and grabs her by her collar, or lack there of, and dragged her back to the group. "No wondering off. We stay together as a group."

"Mary!"

Mary turns around and gasps. "Harry! Oh my god, it's really you!" Mary then leaves the group and heads over to Harry and the group of people he is with near the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"'No wondering off. We stay together as a group.' She says while she wonders off away from the group." Quotes/states Cassie "Come on. Let's follow her.'

The rest of the ninja group goes over to where Harry and Mary are.

When Cassie reaches Mary she finds that 'Harry' is a 13 year old boy with messy black hair and green eyes with glasses.

"Mary what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?'

"Too many questions Harry.*laughs*"

"Oh. Sorry. Well, what are you doing here?"

"Me and a bunch of my friends *points to Cassie and group* are enrolling in Hogwarts." Explained Mary

"That's awesome. I can show you around school."

"Stop acting like we're not here too. And what happened to 'No wondering off' Mary?" Cassie complained

"Oh, sorry Cassie. Anyway. How have you been Harry?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Almost died a few times, but, hey, when you're the boy who lived that happens right?"

"Nice title. I think there is a tragic back story to it." Stated Cassie

"Hahaha. Your friend smart."

"Don't insult me. Anyway. Mary, you ignore me. Shame on you, but we need to get supplies and I want to get more books."

"Oh right. Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around Harry."

"Hey we could always get supplies together. It's not safe to be by yourself right now. You guys don't know the area." Offered Harry

"There is a killer on the lose." A tall man with red hair said

"Well alright. But, um, who are you."

"Oh, of course. We forgot introductions. My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. And I would love to go to Flourish & Blotts to get books with you."

"Thanks. My name is Cassie Rose and I guess I will introduce all of them for you. The one with blonde hair in a pony tail is Ino." "Hey" "The knuckle head over there is Naruto." "Believe it!" "The pineapple head is Shikamaru" "Yo" "The shy one is Hinata" "…" "The one with his hood up with glasses is Shino" "Greetings" "The one with pink hair is Sakura." "Hello" "The one who is eating chips is Choji" "Hi" "The um, youthful one is Rock Lee." "Hello my youthful acquaintances." "Alright then. Anyway. The one with two buns in her hair is TenTen." "Hello" "The boy with long hair and serious eyes is Neji." "Hello…"

"The one with a dog on his head is Kiba." "And Akamaru! _Arf_" "The one with the chicken butt hair is Sasuke." "Hn" "In genius Sasuke. The one with the purple face paint is Kankuro." "Yo." "The girl with th giant fan is Temari." "Hey" "And finally the boy with the love tattoo on his forehead is Gaara." "…Hi…"

"It's extremely nice to meet all of you. My name is Mrs. Weasley. This is my husband Mr. Weasley. That is Jinny, Ronald, Percy, and Fred and George."  
"I'm Fred. He's George."

"Honestly Mum, get your own kids names right."

"I'm sorry Fred. George."

"We're just joking Mum. I really am George."

"And I'm Fred."

"Oh, you two. You're driving your own mother batty."

"I like the twins." Cassie said randomly

"You always like twins Cassie." Stated Mary

"Oh yeah. Anyway. I guess we can split up into two groups then."

"Ok. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, and Lee can be in one group and everyone else can be in another."

"Bloody hell Hermione. How can you remember all that?"

"It's easy if you listen Ronald. Well let's go to Flourish & Blotts first."

At Flourish & Blotts everyone got 'The Monster Book of Monsters'. Cassie and Hermione both got tons of books and Hermione taught Cassie an expansion charm for use on her bag as well as a weightless charm. The got there standard Hogwarts-required plain black work robes at Madame Malkin's. Everyone got their size 2 pewter cauldrons at Potage's Cauldron Shop, although Cassie insisted on getting herself a solid gold one as well as the pewter. Everyone was amazed by the amount of money Cassie had. The got a telescope at the Telescope Shop for Astronomy. At Slug and Jigger's Apothecary the got potion ingredients and different types of scales.

At Magical Menagerie everyone got an animal for Transfiguration class.

Hinata: a fat white rabbit

Neji: a black and white spotted cat

TenTen: a brown tabby cat

Lee: a puffskein

Ino: a grey kitten with blue eyes

Shikamaru: a black rat

Choji: a brown/red-ish rat

Gaara: a brown cat

Temari: a yellow and orange tabby cat

Kankuro: a black and brown spotted cat

Hermione: Crookshanks

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Harry, Ron, Mary, Kiba, Shino, and Cassie already had animals.

Finally they arrived at the last stop; Olivanders. Here the would get there wands.

Naruto: 6 ½ inch mahogany with a fox blood core

Sakura: 8 inch cherry with a unicorn hair core

Sasuke: 9 inch ash with a viper fang core

Hinata: 8 inch cedar with a unicorn hair core

Shino: 7 ½ inch pine with a dragon heart string core

Kiba: 7 inch dogwood with a dragon heart string core

Ino: 8 inch cedar with a camellia-lily essence core

Shikamaru: 8 ½ inch cedar with a phoenix feather core

Choji: 7 ½ chestnut with a unicorn hair core

Neji: 9 inch oak with a phoenix feather core

TenTen: 10 inch oak with a phoenix feather core

Lee: 9 ½ inch elm with a phoenix feather core

Gaara: 6 ½ inch ebony with a phoenix feather core

Kankuro: 9 inch ash with a dragon heart string core

Temari: 10 inch beech with a dragon's blood core

Mary and Cassie were the last to get their wands. No matter how many wands they tried, none of them matched.

"Maybe…" Mr. Olivander walked down an extremely dusty corridor and brought back a steel box with three color stripes on it. He opened the box and let Mary pick up the wand. There was an odd light and suddenly the candle's light turned from the natural yellow to a purple then a blue than a green then back to yellow. "Interesting. Ms. Evergreen. Your wand is very rare. Very rare indeed. One of a kind. No other wand like. It is a 10 ½ inch red pine. But that is not what makes it so special. No. It is its core that is special. Three cores: threstral hair, phoenix feather, and aethonan blood."

"Wow."

"Now for Ms. Rose's wand. If this works, I'll find it extremely ironic." Mr. Olivander asked Cassie to follow him to the back of the store. In a glass case surrounded by dark red roses there was a wand case. The case was carved out of stone but there was no seam to open it. The stone had intricate carvings of roses on it. Wrapping around the stone box like a seal. Mr. Olivander asked Cassie to take the stone out of the glass case. When she held the stone in her hand, there was a red light that seemed to cut the stone along an invisible seam. Cassie was then able to open the box and there was a beautiful wand. "The most creative wand I have every seen. The wand is mainly made out of ancient white oak."

"But it's black."

"Exactly. There is no dyes in that wand. The power of the core changed the color. Now the handle has a rose design on it as well as the wand itself. The dark red design of roses in the wand is actually rosewood embedded in the ancient white oak. Now who ever, or what ever, made this wand was exact in detail. This wand's design is unlike any other. Truly one of a kind. The craftsmanship is exquisite. That is 7 1/3 inches of art. And that is not all. The core is unknown of. But it is there. You can't find that core anywhere, but in this wand. I doesn't grow anywhere. Some believed it was a myth a legend. That it doesn't exist. But it is the core. A black rose. Its entire essence is in the wand. The ultimate core."

"This is ironic. Seeing that my nickname is black rose."

"This wand is vey dark, but also extremely powerful. You must be the same. A wand chooses its owner."

"Cool. So I have a black rose wand. My nickname is black rose and my last name is rose. This is really ironic."

"Agreed. Now, I wish you all best of luck at Hogwarts."

Everyone left Olivanders and proceeded to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they would meet up with the other group. Everyone went inside to order their ice cream and Cassie was the first one to get to the table outside with her lemon sherbet. Some random lady dressed in a highly expensive and fashionable outfit came and sat down next to her.

"Hello dear. My name is Madame Antoinette. I am a fashion manager for Wizardly Style Magazine. It is a highly popular fashion line as well. This is my card. Give me a call if you ever want to sign a contract. I would love to have your beauty and style in our company. Au revoir." And the random lady walked away.

"Who was that?"

"No idea Evergreen."

"I know who. That was Madame Antoinette. The CEO and founder of Wizardly Style Magazine and fashion line. She is famous!" stated Ginny excitedly

"I love her work. I also have a subscription with her magazine. She only hires the most beautiful models and they have to have exquisite style. What did she give you?" Hermione practically jumped into Cassie's lap to see what Madame Antoinette gave her.

"She gave me her card and told me if I ever wanted to sign a modeling/design contract to call her."

"Oh. My. God! You are like the luckiest person in the world! Say yes of course!" Both Hermione and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine. I'll give her a call later. Right now I want to eat my lemon sherbet."

"Won't be able to do that. Malfoy, Zambini, and Nott are coming." Said Ron with hatred in his voice

* * *

**... Yeah review... I am tired.. night random people reading.**


End file.
